The International Developmental Nephrology Workshop was initiated in 1980 as a small meeting forum for investigators to exchange ideas and critically evaluate recent work focused on renal embryogenesis, postnatal functional development, and renal metabolism. The Workshop was an unqualified success and spurred the organization of subsequent triennual meetings that have become widely recognized as one of the premier small nephrology meetings. The 10th International Developmental Nephrology Workshop entitled "Molecular Networks: Programming Normal Renal Development and Modeling Disease Pathogenesis" represents the 10th international gathering of pediatric nephrologists, developmental biologists, developmental physiologists, cell biologists, and geneticists to discuss new scientific advances and engage in dynamic exchanges of ideas and concepts relating to the biology, pathophysiology, and genetics of the developing kidney and urinary tract. The current R13 application seeks funding to support travel awards for senior post-docs and fellows, as well as young investigators. While funding from foundations, corporate sponsors, and the International Pediatric Nephrology Association (IPNA) will cover the basic meeting expenses, the requested R13 funds will serve as our sole funding source for awarding up to 20 travel grants for senior trainees and junior investigators. We believe that the meeting format and the outstanding slate of speakers assembled for the 10th International Developmental Nephrology Workshop will provide a unique educational opportunity for qualified junior faculty and senior post-docs. Not only will they be exposed to cutting edge science, but the Workshop venue is highly conducive to small group discussions and interactions that should spark new collaborative interactions among the participants. The meeting will be held in Pecs, Hungary from August 27-30, 2007, immediately preceding the 14th IPNA Congress in Budapest, Hungary (August 31- September 4, 2007). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]